Beauty and the beast soul
by Tigertyler7
Summary: Elfman, Laxus, and Gajeel are all trapped in one of Elfman's Beast Soul Transformations and Lily is stuck in his battle form. Lalu, GaLe, ElfGreen, Ligotte, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and The beast soul.

Chapter 1.

Elfman, Laxus, Lily and Gajeel were walking from a job that required metal manipulation, electricity, and strength and it required 3 people. it was a construction job because some bandits destroyed the building. Gajeel and Laxus found them and captured all but one mage who got away. after the three finished the job without much of a hitch they got 2,000,000 each.

"That job was a MAN" Elfman said with one of his fists in the air.

"That doesn't make any sense Elfman" Gajeel said annoyed

"Well, at least we didn't end up like Natsu's team" Laxus said.

"That is for sure." Lily said.

two hours later they came across the mage that got away.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." the escapee said. Gajeel, Elfman, and Laxus redid their battle positions. Lily was in his battle form.

"I suppose I should get revenge for what happened to my team. He said and with a flick of his wrist put Elfman, Laxus, Lily and Gajeel in an ominous purple glow. They were all in pain as he did that. After a few minuets, Elfman's WereTiger, and Lizardman takeovers went into Laxus and Gajeel respectively. His regular Beast soul was placed back in Elfman. Lily's battle form was placed back in him.

"What did you do to us you bastard?" Gajeel said.

"I use Soul transfer magic and sealant magic. With soul transfer I can take a takeover mage's magic and put it in some one else and sealant magic seals people with transformation magic in the form they are in. I can't reverse it if I tried though there is a way that I don't know how to reverse it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gajeel's skin was turning into Lizard man skin rather painfully while Laxus was growing fur and Elfman was getting horns. Their bodies were getting too big for their shirts and were ripping off and the pants were changing, Laxus, Gajeel, and Elfman were trapped in Weretiger, Lizardman, and Beast soul respectively. The only indication that They were who they are was Laxus had blonde hair same length as Weretiger and had the Lightning scar on his eye, Gajeel had black hair and studs where they were before. Lilly was stuck in battle form.

When they got up the mage was gone. Gajeel can still manipulate iron and Laxus can still manipulate electricity, But Elfman found that he can do Earthquakes and uses magnet magic.

"I-I Can't turn back." Elfman said.

"We have to go back to the guild, maybe someone will know what to do." Laxus said. With that in mind the three went as fast as they could to the guild hall.

At the guild hall.

Everything is as normal as Fairytail can be until Pantherlilly showed up.

"Lily? Where are the others." Levy asked

"We got a major problem on our hands!" Lily said

"More like 4 problems." Gajeel said as the three enter.

"Gajeel?!" Levy gasped. Gajeel nodded

Laxus?!" Lucy asked. Laxus then grinned with his arms folded.

"Elfman?!" Evergreen said. Elfman just looked back at evergreen.

"What happened to you?" Master asked worriedly.

"Some bastard trapped us in Elfman's forms and Lily in his battle form." Gajeel said.

"You're going to need to give more information than that." Laxus said. Then he told the guild about the mage, the magic he used and that they can still use magic and Elfman has a new power.

"I see the situation now." Makarov said. "Consealment magic seals a transformation or takeover mage's magic so that they can't go back. In other words you three are not using magic to maintain your forms and neither is the mage that cast it."

"So we are stuck like this for the rest of our lives?" Laxus asked.

"Unless we find the way to undo it then yes." Makarov said.

"Right, let's find a way as a guild." Erza said.

"Levy, go to the library and the bookstores across Magnolia and see what you can find on Concealment magic." Master said.

"Yes Master" Levy said as she took off for the library.

Freed go to blue pegasus and contact Hibiki to see if his archive can do anything." Master said.

"Anything to help Laxus." Freed said as he ran out the door.

Mira see if you know if their diet needs to change, we have a book on monsters in our library,

"Of course Master." Mira said as she went to the library

Lisanna tell me how one transforms and goes back to their original form,

"I'll go make some notes." Lisanna said

Lilly you do the same,.

"I shall add to Lisanna's notes." Lilly said as he took off to lisanna.

Lucy see if Crux knows anything,

"I'll summon him now; Open gate of the southern cross Crux" Lucy said as Crux appeared.

Evergreen, Bixlow, Erza, and Gray will watch over the three to make sure they don't go all instinct,

"That should be avoided at all costs" Evergreen said as she went next to Elfman and Laxus.

"That should be fun" Bixlow said as he went next to Laxus and Gajeel

"As you wish master" Erza said as she went next to gajeel

"Sure thing" Gray said as he went next to Elfman

"Wendy is on nurse duty and Carla will predict anything that should be avoided" Master said

"Yes Master Makarov" Wendy said as she bowed cutely

"I will see what I can find" Carla said as she went to where Wendy was

Natsu you are on fire patrol if they do go out of control

"I am all fired up" Natsu said as he pumped up a fist."

Happy keep being cute until I need you for something,

"Aye" Happy said as he ate a fish.

Jet let porlyusica know,

"Yes Master" Jet said as he sped out the door.

Laki you are on repairs if needed,

"Building places where people spend most their life in is important" Laki said (She means houses)

Max… get me a sandwich on the double." Makarov said

"HEY!" Max said as he pouted while making a sandwich

Everyone went to work to help the four mages who are currently monsters at the moment minus Lily.

"I do not own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and The beast soul.

Chapter 2.

Sorry I haven't updated in so long school and lack of inspiration happened. I am back in the swing of things. enough of my boring speech let's get back to the story.

* * *

"Ok, Their diets do change a little, they need more meat than normal with their respective element for Laxus and Gajeel." Mira said.

"Ok, start making what would be recommended as I can hear their stomach's growling… no wait they are growling at Natsu, who is trying to pick a fight again but they still look hungry." Makarov said.

"Gray, get Natsu away from them pronto!" Makarov said

"Should be easy enough." Gray said. he went over to Natsu and used Ice make shaved ice on Natsu and the two started fighting out the door.

"Here are some things I found that should be avoided. They should restrict their fighting, and should stay away from Natsu and Bickslow's craziness." Carla said.

"HEY." Bixlow said.

"Here is your sandwich." Max said as he pulled up a wagon with a sand sculpture of Makarov on a broom in a witch's hat and dress.

"I don't find that amusing." Makarov said.

"Here is the other one I made." Max said as he stepped out of the way to reveal porlyusica on a broom in a witch's costume.

"Ok that is amusing." Makarov said and then he suddenly paled.

"What's wrong Master… Don't tell me that Porlyusica is right behind me with her old broom." Max said.

"No, Porlyusica is not behind you with her old broom." Makarov said.

"Thank goodness." Max sighed.

"Porlyusica is right behind you with her NEW broom." Makarov said.

"WHAT?!" Max turned around to see that porlyusica was madder then usual and she had a metallic broom designed for pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Max said as he jumped out the window and took off towards the beach area.

"Humans." Porlyusica sighed.

"Porlyusica, I'll bet you are here about the concealment magic." Makarov said.

"Yes, I have never researched it before and when your friend told me about the predicament I did not hesitate to research it fully." Porlyusica said.

Freed, Levy, Lisanna, and Lily all finished their notes. They all got the same thing as Makarov said. Transformation magic between Lily and Lisanna are different, while Humans can have more than one, Lilly only has one but the concept is the same.

"I will head for the library with those ancient texts tomorrow with Freed and Lucy." Levy said.

"Very well then." Makarov said.

Porlyusica took blood samples from all three of the transformed mages and Lily.

"I will examine these and see what I can do." Porlyusica said.

" Thankyou." Makarov said as Porlyusica left.

Mira came out with the food and the three monsters ate it up.

The three decided to learn to deal with their new bodies as they might not get their old ones back. They hoped that wasn't the case though.

Done, I don't own Fairytail Hiro Mashima does.

Thankyou


End file.
